Sakura Blossoms Secrets
by iloveccsfan
Summary: Sakura and Mikan with a past whom no one knew except their best friends and brothers meet Syaoran and Natsume the cold popular boys in school? What are the girls' secrets ?Why did they hate boys? Will Natsume and Syaorn help them or....? Who is
1. Meeting the Family

**Sakura and Mikan with a past whom no one knew except their best friends and brothers meet Syaoran and Natsume(the cold popular twin brothers)in school? What are the girls' secrtes?Why did they hate boys? Will Natsume and Syaorn help them or...? Who is the new kid in school who claim to be an old friend of Sakura and Mikan? Is he related to the past?**

**Prologue**

It was dinner time. The Kinomoto family was eating dinner Kinomoto looked at his two children, Sakura and Touya."They sure have grown a lot "he said to himself but wondered how were they going to accept especially his youngest daughter whom he loved most and could not bear to lose her. His wife, Nadeshiko died when Sakura was very little."Touya, Sakura, there is something I would like to announce to you." "What is it dad?" asked a grown man. Fujikata smiled, "there is someone I would like to meet, please come in.."

From the living room came a young lady with two children, one grown man about Touya's age."My name is Yuka,"said the young lady, "This is my son,Tsubasa and where is..."

Tsubasa frowned "pigtail kaijuu you should not be hiding!"Touya's face suddenly shook up. Then suddenly an angry pigtail burette(about Sakura's age) appeared with anger on her face and she's glaring at Tsubasa."STOP CALLING ME PIGTAIL KAIJUU!You BAKA ONI-CHAN!".She screamed causing everyone to 's eyes went wild..."She's just like me...?" "Anyway my name is Mikan. It is nice to meet you." introduced Mikan as she returned to her cheerful attitude.

"I'm Touya and this is my kaijuu little sister called ...ouch! Stop stepping on my foot! Kaijuu Ouch..Ouch...OUCH!OK...OK this is my little..kaijuu...this is my little sister called Sakura the Kaijuu...OUCH!"

"Sweat drop"+_+


	2. Accepting One Another

Sakura and Mikan looked at one another while Tsubasa and Touya did the same...They realised that they had a lot in common."Ok kids...Yuka and her kids are going to stay for while...and when the right times we will get married..."said Fujikata.

There was silence for did not say anything. She looked upset. She quietly went upstairs,ran to her room and SLAM!A loud sobbing could be heard then silence. Yuna frowned. "You should not tell her in the first place "Fujikata signed. "Give her some time". Mikan was quiet as well. She looked at mom,Tsubasa,future step brother and step father. She lost her father when she was very little and barely remember about him. Despite that she loved her father a lot. But because of that suddenly her mum is getting married? Without telling her and Tsubasa?"I'm sorry. "She said."May I go to the bathroom."Fujikata nodded and pointed to the direction of the bathroom. She gave her small smile and raced to the bathroom. The next thing they heard is crying...Tsubasa and Touya sighed, "two desperate kaijuus... anyway it is nice to meet you...Touya...Tsubasa...". Then suddenly, "Sakura..Mikan...no kaijuu you BAKA!"shouted the girls which caused the boys to jump... they just appear out of nowhere...Sakura took a deep breath and bowed down to Yuka,Tsubasa and Mikan."Please forgive me about my behaviour. I'm sorry."Yuka smiled. "Don't worry, Mikan feel the same way as you do."

Mikan and Sakura looked at each other and smiled."I hoped we can become good friends and sisters. I always longed to have a sister. "Said Sakura. Mikan smiled, "me too." "whew...at least two kaijuus are smiling now..."said Tsubasa and Touya. "Sakura...Mikan no kaijuu you Baka oni chan!screamed Sakura and Mikan. Fujikata and Yuka laughed. "anyway," said Sakura."I think I see you in school before." Mikan nodded. "Tomeada High School?" "Hoeeeeee...yes. "said Sakura. Mikan smiled. Sakura smiled , too. Meanwhile Tsubasa and Touya looked at each other. They knew each other as they were classmates last year. And it seems all the children had accepted one another. Yuka and Fujikata smiled. They were glad to see their two little girls smiling and being cheerful. And they both wanted the two precious girls to stay cheerful as always.


	3. School

"Hey everyone!"said Sakura. It was recess time. Sakura had invited Mikan and her friends to eat with her and her friends. The bell rang. The whole gang all met in a garden and began to eat together. "This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, Takashi Yamazaki ,Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa and Chiharu Miharu and Li Meiling . And my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Said Sakura introducing herself and her friends to Mikan's friends. "I used to be Mikan Sakura,but will Mikan Kinomoto soon...my best friend is Hotaru Imai, and this is Nonoko, Anna and Yuu." Said Mikan introducing herself and her friends to Sakura and her friends... Sorry I only know Hotaru's surname. The rest I am not sure...

Just then a group of girls barged in. "Hello bitches!" said Hotaru and Tomoyo coldly. The bitches are Luna , Sumire, Gwen and Yumiko. The slutty girls ignored them and walked towards Mikan and Sakura. "How pathetic and sad." said Sumire flipping her hair. "One is motherless."said Gwen, "And one is fatherless" said Luna. "Who knows...you end up fatherless and motherless." said Yumiko" Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Tomoyo slapped Yumiko. Sakura slapped Gwen. Hotaru slapped Sumire. Mikan slapped Luna. Yamasaki ,Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Meiling, Yuu, Anna and Nokoko glared at the bitches. The bitches glared at Sakura and Mikan. Then they smirked and walked away holding unto their red cheeks. Sakura and Mikan sighed. "That is a nice slap!"said Rika. "Yea, way to go you two!"Said Yuu.

Just then a group of boys walked towards the gang crowded by the girls. One is blond. One has amber eyes. One has sapphire eyes and one is dark hair. "Grr...what the hell is Hiiragizawa , Li ,Hyugga and Pyon doing here!"snapped Tomoyo and Hotaru. The boys ignored the girls and walked towards Sakura and Mikan. Syaoran looked at Sakura while Natsume looked at Mikan. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? YOUR SO CALLED GIRLFRIENDS WHOM WE JUST SLAPPED is none other SLUTS AND BITCH! WELL...GUESS WHAT...TELL THEM TO MYOB! OK...DON'T GET IN MY WAY! YOU BOYS ARE ALWAYS THE SAME..."screamed Sakura and Mikan. Syaoran and Natsume stepped back wondering what they were talking about. "HELLO? PYON...HIIRAGIZAWA...ASKED YOUR FRIENDS TO LEAVE OUR BEST FRIENDS ALONE! OR ELSE...YOU ARE DEAD..." bellowed Hotaru and Tomoyo coldly. Eriol and Ruka did the same thing wondering why they were screamed at. They can never understand girls at all especially when they are mad .They shrugged and walked away. "Jerks!"muttered Sakura and Mikan in pain. They looked at each other. "You remembered, don't you?

Flashback:

"_How could you! Ren?"Said a young brunette and a young girl with brown short hair glaring at a little Red hair boy. "Look...Mikan...Sakura...please let me explain!"He said. Mikan and Sakura glared at Ren. "Never Tona." They murmured coldly mentioning his last name. "You betrayed us! How could you!"They said coldly. After a while, Ren looked at them coldly with black eyes..."whatever you said Kinomoto-san, Sakura-san." And he walked away. Ever since Mikan and Sakura were distanced from each other. They were both still good friends but they barely talked to each other in school. They both never expect themselves to be stepsisters one day..._

"Are you alright? Sakura? Mikan?"said Hotaru and Tomoyo. They knew what happened to Sakura and Mikan in the past. "Let's continuing eating. Its almost the end of break time."said Rika. "


	4. Wedding and new family formed

One month later

"Do you take Yuka to be your wife in terms of............"

"I do"

"And do you take Fujikata to be your husband in terms of........."

"I do"

"You may kiss your bride....."

Sakura smiled at Tsubasa and Mikan. "Welcome to the Kinomoto family, Tsubasa Oni-Chan and Mikan. Tsubasa and Mikan smiled. "We will be a happy family. Sakura, Touya, Mikan, Tsubasa....I promised." said Yuka.

Its been a month since the wedding. Yuka treated her stepchildren well while Fujikata did the same. Sakura and Mikan both had been going along well. The same for Tsubasa and Touya.

So now what happens now...

A new year and a new beginning. Mikan and her friends are in the same class as Sakura and her friends. Same for the sluts and the two popular cold-hearted boys and two other not so mean popular boys.


	5. A New Boy in School

"Alright everyone, we have a new boy in class." Said Terada Sensei." You may come in" A red hair boy with black diamond eyes stepped. Mikan and Sakura gasped."No...it can't be..." "My name is Ren Tona. I just transferred from America." He bowed down. Mikan and Sakura were too shocked to speak. How could he!

Ren walked towards Mikan and Sakura who glared at him. He smirked. "It is nice to meet you two...Kinomoto-San and Sakura-San."He said. Mikan and Sakura glared at him. "Whatever Tona."

Break time...."You knew him?" said Chiharu. Mikan and Sakura did not smile but they both nodded. "Used to be our friend in the past until he betrayed us. That is before we went our separate ways and before we met Hotaru and Tomoyo. But we rather not talked about it." Said Sakura and Mikan. Just then Syaoran and Natsume walked toward Sakura and Mikan. "Who is he?"They asked trying to hide their jealousy.

..................

Let's just say, Syaoran likes Sakura while Natsume likes Mikan but they both did not show it. They were secretly in love with Mikan and Sakura since the first grade. Meanwhile ever since Mikan and Sakura became step sisters, Tomoyo and Hotaru had both been working together to blackmail Ruka and Eriol. And they both seem to enjoy it. With that blackmail, the two poor boys both agreed to work with girls to play matchmakers as in to bring Sakura and Syaoran as well Mikan and Natsume together. "Why?" asked Mikan and and Natsume shrugged. "Nothing" "Oi! Natsume sweetie, Syaoran honey can you stay away from these two losers." It was Sumire and Gwen. The boys glared at their girlfriends. "We are dumping you! We cannot stand the sight of you seeing you picking on other girls, young students and humiliating them. So get lost!" shouted Syaoran and Natsume coldly. Sumire and Gwen whimpered, then they glared at the two Sakuras, "Beware... you will pay for it"


	6. The School Dance

"Class, I have some announcements to tell you" said Narumi Sensei.

"There is going to be a special festival at the end of the month. Also the school is going to have a special school dance....so find your partners or I'll choose for you." He added.

Immediately the whole class started to chit chat excitedly about the dance. All except for two girls. Both sisters had no interests for dance or romance or relationships...What is the point? Touya and Tsubasa would not allow that. Overprotective oni-chans.

"Sakura , Mikan guess what?" said Hotaru and Tomoyo during recess. The four friends were having a picnic in a garden. The rest of their friends went somewhere to find their dates.

The two girls sigh, "What?"

Before Tomoyo and Hotaru could answer, Ren appeared out of nowhere. "Sakura,Mikan , Sakura Kinomoto and Mikan Sakura...long time no see...wait...no its Kinomoto...oh....hmm..." He said in sarcasm.

Mikan and Sakura glared at him ," That is Kinomoto to you ,Tona. What are you doing here? Why do you come back?" Ren shrugged his shoulders. " I thought about the past...realise I was wrong...look I did not mean to hurt you both ok...I mean...Look Gwen and those girls set me up the

"Don't you DARE MENTION THEIR NAMES! You big headed jerk!" snapped Sakura and Mikan.

"Plus...I got a present for you" said Hotaru emotionlessly. Tomoyo nodded,

Ren took a step back. As long as he could remember he was afraid of these two girls especially when they were mad. You would not want to mess with them.

Then...

Baka!Baka!Baka!

"Invention no.... these guns is a punishment for those who hurt my friends especially my best friends Mikan." Said Hotaru.

Ren sweatdropped and signed.

Then the bitches came and smiled and flirted with Ren. " Ren , I am so happy you are back. Shall we go on for our plan for Them?" asked Luna pointing fingers at Sakura and Mikan. The two Kinomotos stared at him. Ren ignored them. He just walked off with the bitches following him unknowingly.

"NOW WHAT IS HE AND THEY ARE UP TO?" Growled Sakura and Mikan.

"Now where were we? Or ya...the school dance...Sakura I got plenty of dresses for you to wear...oh you looked soooooooooooooo cute in your costumes I make for you! I can't wait for the dance. But who is going to be your lucky partner? Said Tomoyo with dreamy starry sparkling eyes. Sakura, Mikan and Hotaru sweatdropped.

"Hey Sakura. Mikan ,Hotaru .Tomoyo."

The girl turned around and saw Natsume, Syaoran, Eriol and Ruka.

"Now what do you want?" Sakura demanded.

"Please please please be our girl friends...I love you since the day I met you. " pleaded Natsume and Syaoran. Sakura and Mikan raised an eyebrow." Excuse me?"

Just then a cough came behind them, everyone spun around and nearly got a heart attack!" Oni- Chan!" screamed Sakura and Mikan.

"Geez....Isn't this day getting any better, Kaijuu freak out...

"I agree pig tail kaijuu is....

STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!STOMP!

"SAKURA, MIKAN NO KAIJUU YOU BAKA ONI-CHAN" Snapped Sakura and Mikan causing their brothers to jump and nearly lost their balance and of course howling on their foot.

Then...

"Touya!Tsubasa! Can you please for goodness sake stop picking on your sister!"

"Ohayo Yukito,Kaho,Mizaki"SaId Sakura and Mikan happily.

"Ohayo Sakura,Mikan!"

Then Touya and Tsubasa turned their attention to Syaoran and Natsume. Putting their hands on their hips, they both glared the two teenage boys while the two teenage boys did the same to their sempais.

Glare. Stare. Glare .Stare. Blah...Blah...Blah...Blah...Natsume and the gang walked away quietly._Geez these two brothers are way too scary now._

"What is this about?" asked Touya after a long silence.

Explanation saved by Tomoyo and Hotaru.

"A school dance..."

The four girls nodded.

"Hmm I hoped when my kaijuu is dancing she won't step on his feet on fell on him or eat him...

"Ya I wonder if my pigtail kaijuu will scare other boys in the dance

Stomping on the feet again.

Laughter by Yukito and Kaho and Mizaki and Nakura who just arrived.

Suddenly Mikan and Sakura smirked.

"Kaho sempai, Mizaki sempai do you know that...

"Oni chan likes you , Kaho Sempai"

"Yea Oni Chan...he wants to take you to the dance but he is way too shy to do you Mizaki sempai"

Mizaki and Kaho raised an eyebrows and looked at their 'boyfriends' who looked away, BLUSHING!

Yukito looked at his watch."Bye..lunch is over in 10 minutes..."

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


	7. Cat fight and humilation

Weeks had passed. Everyone...almost everyone found a partner...Sakura and Mikan not yet...no matter how many boys asked them out. Those boys got a cold answer instead.

Syaoran and the gang walked over to Sakura's table and sat.

"Now what?" asked Meiling glaring at Syaoran. She and Syaoran were both cousins. But for a reason she hated him

"Remember yesterday?" said Natsume and Syaoran.

"What about it?" asked Sakura.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked the boys.

But the girls could answer, Luna could not take anymore. She walked to the table, took a bottle of milk, slapped Sakura and poured on her. Then to Mikan , Gwen grabbed a bowl of hot soup, and threw at Mikan's face leaving both drenched,dirty in the school uniforms. The whole school slowly exploded with laughter. Hotaru and Tomoyo could not take it anymore. First they gave Yumiko and Sumire a dirty look and a huge smack. Then the same thing to Gwen and Luna.

"What you want a fight?" said Sumire trying to punch Hotaru who blocked it.

Instead she took out a gun and BAKA!BAKA!BAKA! The four girls were all hit off....

Then Hotaru and Tomoyo took Sakura and Mikan ignoring the swearing and cursing the four unconscious sluts.


End file.
